The Vampire trilogies
by Sarah Salvatore 52
Summary: It is where L.J Smith The author of The Vampire Diaries books left off. Read and find out what happens


The Vampire trilogies

By Samantha Robinson

The Return of the Salvatore Brothers

One nice day in a small town of Mystic Ct. which is known for mysterious disappearance of people. There once lived a lovely girl named Elena Gilbert. She lived with her aunt near the center of town. One nice sunny day Elena decided to take a drive to Fell's Church which is located in the center of town. In the church she meets Stefan and Damon Salvatore. Stefan takes one look at Elena and says "Hi I'm Stefan Salvatore and I just moved here with my brother Damon." Elena looks at him and responds "Hi I'm Elena Gilbert. I have lived here in Mystic with my aunt since I was a young girl. I can show you guys around town sometime if you want." Stefan looks at his brother Damon and asks him "Damon when are we free this week?" Damon answers him "Friday night why?" Stefan answers him "Elena wants to show us around town sometime." Stefan and Damon look at Elena who is sitting down reading the Bible and then exit the church. Elena looks and sees that they have left. Elena stands up and walks toward the exit. Before she can exit she feels a tap on her shoulder. She turns around and she sees it is her friend Matt. Matt asks Elena "why are you here at Fell's Church?" Elena answers him "I needed to get out of the house for a little bit." Matt looks at Elena and exits the church leaving Elena alone in the church. Elena walks toward the exit again and this time she exits the church. She gets in her car and drives home. On her way home she thinks to herself "Why did Damon say Friday night not Friday morning?" She finally gets back to her aunt's house and gets out of the car and walks in the house. Aunt Judith is in the kitchen cooking dinner. She sees Elena and says "Elena Mara Gilbert it is after 7. Where have you been?" Elena answers her "I went to Fell's Church to pray." Aunt Judith looks at her and says "Go wash up and get ready for dinner. I am making my famous chicken pot pie." Elena goes upstairs and she goes in the bathroom and washes up for dinner. She walks down stairs and she hears a knock on the door. She answers it. It was Stefan. Stefan looks at Elena and asks her "Elena would you like to go to a movie with me Saturday night?" Elena says to him "Wait here and I will go ask my aunt." She asks her aunt and she says "Elena you hardly know this young man and you do not know anything about him." Elena says "Aunt Judith I am 16 years old stop treating me like I am a baby." Aunt Judith says "Elena you may go with him to the movies Saturday night." Elena hugs her aunt and says "thank you so much." She hurries back to the front door were Stefan was waiting. She said yes I can go. Stefan looks at her and says "see you Friday night at 7:00 and then you show us around town." Elena closes the door and walks back into the kitchen. She sits down and her aunt asks her "how was your day at school?" Elena answers her "fine thanks how was your day?" Aunt Judith says "it was a rough day at the office." After Elena and Aunt Judith had finished supper Elena says "Aunt Judith I am going to the store for milk." Aunt Judith looks at her and nods her head yes. Elena gets in her car and drives to the store. In the front of the store is no other than Stefan's car. Elena gets out of her car and walks into the store. Stefan was arguing with the store clerk about buying gas for his car. Stefan looks and sees Elena and says "Hey Elena I did not know you had a car." Elena answers him "Yeah I got it for my 16th birthday." Stefan looks back at the store clerk and says "If you do not let me fill my car with gas here I will have the cops come and arrest you for bad costumer service." The store clerk answers "I am sorry Mr. Salvatore but I can not allow you to fill your car here anymore." Stefan walks out of the store and gets in his car. Elena pays for the milk and leaves the store. She walks out of the store and gets in her car. On her way home she can not stop thinking about Stefan and she can not wait for the date Saturday. That night after her aunt has gone to bed Elena sneaks out and goes to see Stefan. She gets to their house. His car is not in the driveway. Elena gets out of her car and walks up to the front door. She rings the doorbell. Damon answers the door. Elena asks "Where is Stefan? I came to tell him he left his coat at the store." Damon answers "I am sorry Elena but I do not know where he is." Damon shuts the door. Ticked off Elena gets back in her car. On her way home she decides to stop at Fell's Church to see if Stefan was there. Sure enough he was there. Elena walks in and sits down. Stefan sees her and sits next to her. Elena looks over at him and says "I went to your house earlier and Damon said you were not home." Stefan says "Elena you are not safe here. You have to leave and pretend you never met me." Elena looks at him and asks "Stefan why am I not safe here?" Stefan ignores her and gets up and walks out of the church. Elena follows him but she was too late he had already left. Elena gets back in her car and drives home. At her aunt's house she stays up all night thinking "What did Stefan mean by I am not safe here. You have to leave and pretend you never met me." She grabs her book lying on the floor called "Vampires Everywhere" and starts reading. Sure enough in paragraph 12 page 420 it shows a picture of Stefan and Damon. Shocked Elena closed the book and calls her friend Jim. Jim answers and says "What do you want Elena it is 2:00am?" Elena says "Jim I need to tell you about my new friend Stefan. I think he may be a vampire." Jim hangs up the phone. Scared Elena decides to call Stefan's cell phone. It goes to voicemail. Elena does not leave a message. She hangs up the phone. The next day about 7:30am Elena's cell phone rings. It is Stefan. She lets it go voicemail. After Stefan leaves a message Elena calls him back. He picks up and says "Why did you not answer me when I called?" Elena answers "I am sorry I was not awake yet." Stefan says "okay Elena. Just do not call me back after okay." He hangs up the phone. Elena hangs up and starts crying. Aunt Judith calls "breakfast." Elena comes down stairs and says "I am not hungry." Aunt Judith asks "is something wrong Elena?" Elena shakes her head no. Elena goes back upstairs and gets ready for school. After about 10 minutes her cell phone rings again. It was Damon calling. Elena answers it. Damon says "Elena meet us by the lake tonight at 8:45pm. No earlier no later." Elena says "okay." She hangs up the phone. After the phone call Elena calls her friend Matt. Matt does not answer his phone so Elena hangs up. Around 4:56pm Elena starts to get scared about why Damon wanted her to meet them by the lake. Thoughts kept running though her head. She was confused and scared. After 20 minutes had passed Matt calls back and his cousin John is over. Matt says "Elena do not worry everything is fine." He hangs up. Three hours pass and it is time for Elena to go down to the lake. She drives down to the lake and when she gets there Damon and Stefan are there. Their two cousins Linda and Violet are there. Elena gets out of the car and goes over to them. Scared and alone Elena looks around and says "what do you guys want?" They look at each other and then back at Elena. Damon answers "We want you to know what we are." Elena looks at them and says "what do you mean?" Damon looks at Stefan and says "let's do it." Stefan and Damon both vamp out and Elena is shocked. She is in love with a vampire. She runs for her life and gets back in her car. Before she can start her car Damon rips the door off and pulls Elena out and throws her on the ground breaking her arm. She gets up and Damon grabs her and looks at his brother and says to him "Kill her." Stefan says "no I won't." Damon looks at him and says "you have to it is who you are." Elena kicks Damon hurting him and he lets go. Elena runs for her life again. This time she gets away and drives away. When she gets home her friends Matt and Jim are waiting for her and they ask "what happen?" Elena responds "I fell down and broke my arm." Jim asks her "Elena why is there blood on your jacket?" Elena looks at her jacket and says "I don't know." Matt looks at Jim and says "Elena we have to go." Elena says "okay see you later." They walk out the front door. Stefan is outside and he walks in. Elena looks at him and says "you tried to kill me." Stefan says "Elena I am so sorry but Damon has the power to control me." Elena ignores him and he walks over to her and kisses her on the cheek. Elena smacks him on the face. Stefan pulls away quickly. He looks at Elena and asks "why did you smack me?" Elena responds "you were going to bite me I am not stupid Stefan. There is a picture of you and your brother in my book." She picks up the book and shows him the picture. Stefan looks at the book and says "that is an old picture of us. We have changed." Elena says "No you have not. You tried to kill me back at the lake." Stefan says "Elena that was Damon. He wants you dead. I love you." Elena says "Stefan we have to be together and the only way we can be together is you turn me into a vampire." Stefan looks at her and says "I can't do it Elena." Elena looks at him and says "You have to Stefan. If you love me you will do it." Stefan grabs Elena and leans her head back and moves her hair. Then he bites her neck. Elena screams and falls to the ground. Stefan looks at her and shakes his head in guilt. He had to do it. Did he kill Elena? Did she turn?

Find out in the squeal to this story Return of The Salvatore Brothers 2.

The Return of the Salvatore Brothers 2

Where we last left Stefan and Elena Stefan had just bitten Elena. She is on the floor not moving. After about an hour Elena finally gets up and Stefan hugs her. He asks her "Elena are you okay?" Elena responds "Stefan it worked I am a vampire like you." Stefan kisses her and Elena kisses him back. Elena looks at the clock and says "Stefan it is almost 6 in the morning. We have to get ready for school." Stefan looks at her and says "Elena vampires do not go to school." Elena looks at him and responds "why?" Stefan responds "We can not go out in the sunlight without one of these." He holds up the ring made by his old friend Katherine. Elena looks at it and asks "what is that for?" Stefan says "this ring protects me from the sunlight." Then Stefan's cell phone rings. Damon is calling. Damon says "You won't believe who is out of the tomb." Stefan says "I have no idea who is out of the tomb?" Damon answers him "Katherine is out of the tomb. I released her after I killed Elijah." Stefan is shocked. He has put Elena in danger. Turning her into a vampire has made her the key to breaking the sun and the moon cruse. Stefan has to get Elena to safety before Katherine or Klaus find her and kill her. When Stefan goes to find Elena he can not find her. She already left for school. Without Damon Stefan walks all the way to Mystic High School. When he gets there he sees Klaus's car sitting in the parking lot. Katherine is sitting in the car minding her own business. When she finally sees Stefan she opens the door and walks over to him. She grabs him and ties his hands behind his back. She puts him in the back seat of the car. Then she locks the door. When Klaus comes back Katherine says "I got Stefan Salvatore in the back seat all tied up." Klaus says "good job Katherine. All we need now is the moonstone and Elena." Klaus gets in the drivers seat and Katherine gets in the back with Stefan. They drive away. Elena gets home from school only to see that Stefan is not home. He left her a note. The note says Elena my love I have gone out for a bit. Be back soon. Elena sits down and then there is a knock on the door. Damon is outside looking for Stefan. He asks Elena "Have you seen Stefan? He did not come home after he left your house." Elena says "No I have not seen him." Damon leaves. Elena closes the door. At Klaus's place Katherine puts Stefan in a chair. She unties his hands only to retie them to the arms of the chair. Then she ties his feet and legs to the bottom of the chair. Klaus puts a spike collar around his neck. Then Klaus asks "Where is the moonstone?" Stefan answers "I have no idea." Klaus pulls the rope connected to the collar and the collar tightens. Stefan screams. Klaus lets go of the rope. Katherine asks him "where is the doppelganger?" Stefan says "I do not know what you are talking about." Katherine grabs a piece of wood and jams it into Stefan's heart. Stefan screams and Katherine says "I am giving you one more chance where is the doppelganger?" Stefan says "I do not know." Katherine grabs the piece of wood but before she can jam it into his heart again Damon grabs her hand. Katherine turns around only to see Damon standing right behind her. Katherine says "Damon what are you doing here?" Damon answers "Stefan never came home after he left Elena's house." Katherine asks "Who is Elena?" Damon says "Elena is Stefan's girlfriend." Katherine looks at Klaus who is standing behind Damon. Klaus grabs Damon and starts to choke him. Damon starts having trouble breathing. Klaus lets go of him and says "Damon do you want your brother to die?" Damon looks over at Stefan who is tied up in a chair and says "let him go." Klaus says "I will not let him go until you tell us where the moonstone is." Damon says "I will tell you where the moonstone is. Just let Stefan go." Klaus looks at Katherine who is behind the chair ready to kill Stefan. Damon says "Let Stefan live please I will do anything." Klaus tells Katherine to untie Stefan. Katherine unties him. Klaus says "okay tell us where the moonstone is." Damon says "Elena has it." Katherine and Klaus exit the house. Damon and Stefan follow. Back at Elena's house Elena is downstairs when she hears a knock on the door. She answers it. It is Klaus and Katherine. Without knowing what they are Elena invites them in. When Stefan and Damon get there Klaus and Katherine are already there. They walk in and Katherine grabs them. Elena sees what is going on and runs upstairs. Klaus grabs her and says "I want them to see this." Klaus grabs a piece of wood and jams it into Elena's heart. Stefan gets up and looks at Elena and then at Klaus who is laughing. He goes over to Klaus and grabs the same piece of wood and jams it into Klaus's heart. He does not die. Klaus says "You can not kill me. You need a dagger and some white ash." He grabs Elena and Katherine and they leave. Damon and Stefan follow only to find that they are gone. Stefan asks "where did they go?' Damon answers "They went back to Klaus's house." Stefan looks at Damon and says "If they kill Elena then they get the moonstone." Damon asks him "what do you want to do?" Stefan answers "Let's go to Klaus's house." Damon says "we can't they will be waiting." Stefan says "I need to get Elena back." Damon says "fine let's go." They walk all the way to Klaus's house. They walk in but they are too late. Klaus already has the moonstone. Katherine sees them and brings Elena in. Stefan steps forward and says "let her go Katherine." Katherine says "no way Stefan. I know she is the key to breaking the sun and the moon cruse." Stefan looks and sees Damon sitting in a chair. Stefan looks back at Katherine and says "please I love her. Let her go." Klaus grabs Elena and she screams. He leads her to a chair with straps ready to go. He puts Elena in and straps her in. First he straps her arms down. Then he straps her feet. Lastly he puts the spike collar around her neck. Klaus comes over and asks "Where is the moonstone?" Elena says "No". Klaus pulls the rope that is connected to the collar. Elena screams. Stefan faints because he can not stand hearing his girlfriend in pain. Damon runs over to Klaus. Klaus grabs Damon. Stefan gets up and runs over to Elena to unstrap her but before he can get to Elena Katherine grabs him. Katherine starts to choke Stefan. Damon kicks Klaus. He lets him go. Damon runs over to Elena who is bleeding badly. He smells the blood. He can not take it and then he faints. Katherine lets go of Stefan who runs over to Elena. He unstraps her. She falls down. Stefan picks her up and they go back to Elena's house. Damon comes home ten minutes later. He sees Stefan and Elena on the love seat. Stefan is crying. He walks over and asks "what happen? Is she still alive?" Stefan says "she is alive." Elena finally wakes up. She asks "what happen?" Stefan answers "you got hurt bad." Stefan says "Elena you have to relax." Elena lays down on the love seat. Stefan gets up and walks into the kitchen. He grabs a bottle that is on the table. He walks back in and grabs a piece of glass that is on the floor. He cuts himself. He lets the blood drip into the bottle. After the blood is in the bottle he says to Elena "drink this." Elena drinks it. That night when Elena is sleeping Klaus comes through the window. He grabs Elena and takes her back to his place. When they get there Klaus puts Elena down. Elena wakes up. She sees Klaus and screams. Katherine walks in. Finally he has Elena and the moonstone. All he needs is now is Elena dead. Klaus grabs Elena and chokes her. Klaus let Katherine take over. Katherine grabs Elena while he gets a piece wood. He picks up the wood and jams it into Elena's heart. Finally the doppelganger is dead. Klaus has both the moonstone and the doppelganger. The next day Stefan wakes up to see Elena is not there. He starts to worry. Damon gets up and walks into Elena's room where Stefan is crying. Damon asks "what happen? Where is Elena?" Stefan says "Klaus has her." Back at Klaus's place Elena is on the floor bleeding. Stefan comes in the door and sees Elena on the floor bleeding. Stefan runs over to her body and starts to cry. One of his tears lands on Elena's wound and heals her. Elena wakes up and sees Stefan. He stops crying and Klaus says "That is not possible I killed you." Elena responds "when a vampire cries it heals another vampire." Klaus sees Damon walking in with a dagger dipped in white ash. He walks over to Klaus and jams the dagger into his heart. That night after they killed Klaus they go to Elena's lake house and Stefan gets down on one knee and asks Elena to marry him. Elena says "yes Stefan I will marry you." Elena is so happy to be with Stefan forever. After the wedding Stefan and Elena move to Elena's lake house. Elena is so happy that she has the man of her dreams. Stefan is happy to be with Elena. Years pass and Elena becomes ill. She dies that same year leaving Stefan with the two kids Stefan J.R and Kim. Years pass and Stefan finally dies from scarlet fever. Their kids move out because they are all grown up. Well how does this end? Stefan and Elena come back from the dead. Stefan and Elena live together forever in the nice part of Mystic. They are rich and Elena has a good job and Stefan is a movie star. He makes good money as a movie star and Elena makes good money as a lawyer. Elena finally has all she wants. She has the man of her dreams. Stefan is happy. He finally has the girl of his dreams. Years later still not growing old Stefan and Elena make a living killing animals and humans. Elena is still 17 and Stefan is 612 years old. Elena does not care how old Stefan is as long as they are together. Elena looks at Stefan and says "I miss my home and my aunt." Stefan says "I agree. I miss Damon." Stefan calls Damon on his cell phone. Damon answers. Stefan says "Damon move in with us. I miss you." Damon says "okay I will move in with you." Stefan hangs up and Damon walks over to the lake house. Elena answers the door and sees Damon. Damon says "Stefan wanted me to move in with you guys." Elena says "come on in." Damon hugs Elena and then Stefan. Stefan, Damon and Elena live together forever in the Gilbert's lake house.

The Revenge of Laura/Katherine

One sunny day in Mystic Falls VA. It is the middle of April. Elena lives in her lake house with her husband Stefan. Their two kids Stefan J.R and Kim are at school. When they get home they see Laura Damon's girlfriend is there. Kim asks "Where are our parents?" Laura responds "they went out for a little bit." Kim says "alright." Laura sits down and Stefan J.R sees that Laura is wearing a mask. He walks over to her and pulls the mask off. He sees that is it is Katherine. Stefan and Elena come home and Katherine grabs Stefan. Elena starts to cry. Katherine puts Stefan over her shoulder and walks out of the house. That night at Klaus's house Klaus and Katherine start hurting Stefan. They kick him and punch him. Katherine grabs a piece of wood and hands it to Klaus. Klaus jams it into Stefan's heart. He screams and falls. Stefan looks at Klaus and asks "I thought we killed you last week?" Klaus responds "you did but thanks to Katherine I am alive." Katherine walks over to Stefan and kicks him hard. She grabs him by his dark black hair and throws him against the wall. Katherine and Klaus leave. They leave Stefan's body there. They go to Elena's lake house. When they get there they walk in and Katherine grabs Elena. Damon walks in and Klaus grabs him. Katherine picks up a stick and jams it hard into Elena's heart. Elena screams and Damon kicks Klaus. He let's go and he runs to Elena. He grabs her and leads her inside. Damon knew that Elena was the key to breaking the sun and the moon cruse. Damon sets her down on the love seat and she stops moving. He tries to pull the stick out but it is too far in. Damon goes outside and asks Katherine "Where is my brother?" Katherine answers "Dead." Damon walks all the way to Klaus's house where he sees Stefan body on the floor. His body is cold. He has no pulse. Damon brings Stefan's body back to the lake house. Elena sees it. She starts crying. She has lost the man of her dreams. Damon picks up the body and sets it next to Elena. Elena hugs the body and she cuts herself with a piece of glass. Her blood lands on Stefan's body and he wakes up. Elena is so happy. Stefan says to Elena "thank you for saving me." That night Stefan, Damon and Elena go hunting. They go to Daniel's house. Elena kills him. Later when they get back to the lake house Elena says "I am so happy you are okay". Stefan agrees with her. They hug. Stefan sits down in a chair and Damon looks at him. Stefan asks "why are you looking at me"? Damon ignores him. Later about 4 pm Elena starts to feel weak. Damon and Stefan go to her and they see someone has staked Elena. They pick up Elena and bring her to the bridge. The bridge is a magic place. They toss Elena's body into the river. Elena wakes up and walks out of the river. Stefan goes to greet her only to see that it is not Elena. It is Katherine. They brought Katherine back to life. Stefan and Damon had fallen right into a trap. Stefan asks Katherine "Where is Elena"? Katherine answers "dead". Stefan screams. They walk back to the lake house only to find Elena's body on the ground. Klaus is holding a stick. The moonstone is broken. Klaus has just broken the cruse. Elena is dead. Stefan grabs a dagger and dips it into white ash. He knows if he tries to kill Klaus he will die too. He does not care. He jams the dagger into Klaus's heart. Klaus dies. Katherine gets away. Finally Klaus is dead. What about Elena? Well Elena comes back to life after Stefan kills Klaus. Stefan, Damon and Elena move to New York City where Damon meets a pretty girl named Jamie. Jamie is a witch. Damon and Jamie get married. Damon bites Jamie and turns her into a vampire. Stefan and Elena's kids still live Mystic Falls VA. Jamie moves in with Damon, Stefan and Elena. The five of them live together in a nice house. A few years later Katherine returns to Mystic Falls only to find that Elena, Stefan and Damon have moved out of Elena's lake house. Katherine screams and someone hears her and calls the police. They come and arrest Katherine. Katherine kills both of the cops. Back at Elena and Stefan's new house Elena gets a job as a teacher at New York State College. Stefan gets a job as a principle at New York Middle School. Once a year their kids come to visit. Damon, Jamie, Stefan and Elena all live happily in New York City. They all live a nice normal life.

Katherine's final days

One nice day in mid August in Mystic Falls VA. Katherine Pierce was taking a walk outside with her boyfriend Damon Salvatore. Damon looks at Katherine and says "I love you." Katherine looks at him and says "Damon you are the only one for me." Katherine hugs Damon and they kiss. Damon hears a noise in the bushes and he says "Katherine I think we should go home." Katherine says "no way babe. I love it outside." Then the noise gets louder and louder. Out of no where Stefan and Elena appear. Stefan sees his brother with Katherine and says to Elena "get Damon away from the trader. I will take care of Katherine." Elena walks over to Damon and says "Damon come on. I'm taking you home." Damon looks at his brother who is fighting his girlfriend and pushes Elena into a tree. Stefan sees what Damon did and rushes over to his brother. He grabs him and they start fighting. Katherine looks at Elena and says "Damon is going to kill Stefan." Elena says "no way Katherine. Stefan is going to kill Damon." At that moment Katherine gets up only to be shot by John Gilbert the town's local vampire hunter. Damon sees what John did and runs over to Katherine who is lying on the ground. He pulls out the stake and Katherine says weakly "kill John Gilbert. I want him dead." Damon says "hang in there babe. I will heal you." Damon starts crying and Stefan sees that Katherine has put Damon under her evil spell. Stefan rushes to Elena to tell her and she says "oh my god. That is why he has been calling Katherine babe." John sees Damon and Stefan. He sees Elena with Stefan and says to Elena "get away from him. He is a killer." John pulls out his stake gun and shoots Stefan in the heart. Stefan goes down. Elena goes to Stefan's side and says "you will be okay." John then shoots Damon who is at Katherine's side. John then gets rope out of his backpack and ties Stefan and Damon to the tree. They wake up. Stefan looks at Damon and says "I hate you so much." Damon says "I always hated you." Stefan and Damon start yelling at each other. John yells at the both of them. John looks at Stefan and says "Stefan Damon is your brother. I know he was in love with the trader (Katherine) but that is not a reason to hate him." Then he looks at Damon and says "Damon Stefan is your brother. I know he is in love with the doppelganger (Elena) but that is no reason to hate him." Stefan looks at Damon and says "I am sorry that I said I hated you." Damon says "me too." They start crying. John unties them and Damon goes over to Elena and says to Stefan "move and she dies." Stefan says to Damon "Damon you don't want to hurt Elena. She has helped us remember?" At that moment Damon has a flashback to when Stefan and him first met Elena. The flashback goes back to their first day in Mystic when they were new to the town and Elena had offered to show them around town. Damon looks at Elena who is crying. Damon lets go of Elena and she runs to Stefan's side. Damon starts feeling weak and he falls down. Stefan goes to his side and his face is white. Elena comes over and Stefan says to her "He needs blood. Go to the lake house and get the bottle in the fridge." Elena says "Stefan we have a bottle in the car remember." Stefan says "oh yeah." Elena goes to the car and opens the door. She gets the bottle out of the back. When she closes the door Katherine grabs her and says "nice dress. Mind if I borrow it?" She covers Elena's mouth and rips her dress off. She throws the body into the woods. Elena goes back to where Stefan is waiting for her. She asks "how is Damon?" Stefan says "weak." Stefan says "Elena give me the bottle." Elena hands him the bottle and Stefan puts it up to Damon's lips. Damon drinks. Elena grabs a piece of wood and grabs Stefan by his dark black hair and says "sorry Stefan. I can not have you brothering me." She jams the wood into Stefan's heart. She throws the body into the woods. She then goes back to Damon's side and kisses him. Damon enjoys the kiss. He gets up and sees that Stefan is missing. He asks Elena "where is Stefan?" Elena answers "He went home with Katherine's body." Damon notices that something is not right. Elena hates Damon. At that moment Elena says "Damon I am not Elena. I am Katherine." Damon has fallen right into a trap. Katherine grabs him and kisses him some more. Damon enjoys it and Katherine whispers in his ear "You are falling under my spell. You will do what I say." Damon says "yes Katherine." Katherine then says "Damon get down on one knee and ask me to marry you." Before Damon can do what Katherine says Stefan walks out of the woods and sees his brother with Katherine. Stefan says "Damon stop. You are under a spell." Damon says to Stefan "I don't care." Stefan says "fight it." Damon grabs Stefan and throws him up against a tree. Elena sees what is happening and goes to Stefan. Damon grabs Elena and throws her up into the air and let's her fall head first into the ground. Katherine grabs Elena and picks up a piece of wood and looks at Stefan and says to him "you move she dies then I kill your brother." Stefan steps up and Katherine jams the wood into Elena's heart. Then she looks at Damon and says "kill your brother." Damon picks up a piece of wood and jams it into Stefan's heart. John Gilbert picks up a stake and jams it into Katherine's heart. Katherine dies with in seconds. Damon sees Katherine and goes to her side and says "babe hang in there." Stefan gets up and says "Damon Katherine is dead. Come on let's go home." Damon says "no way." Stefan says "Damon come on." Elena tries to get up but she can't the wood is too far in. Stefan leaves Damon's side and goes to help Elena. Elena says "Stefan pull the wood out and then go help your brother" Stefan grabs the wood and pulls it out. Then he rushes over to help Damon. Stefan looks Damon in the eye and says "you are not evil. You are a Salvatore." Damon comes out of the trance and sees Stefan. He then sees Elena and goes over to her and says "I am sorry for trying to kill you." Stefan grabs Damon's hand and leads him to Elena. Damon sees what he has done and helps Elena. John says "Stefan how is your brother doing?" Stefan says "okay. He's been better." John goes to Elena's side and helps her up. They get in John's car and drives back to the lake house. When they get there Damon says to everyone "guys I am so sorry for trying to kill you guys. I had no idea what Katherine was up to." Stefan says "Damon you were under a spell." Elena gets up and hugs Damon. Damon feels better. John leaves and before he leaves he says to both Salvatore brothers "take care of Elena." He exits the house. Damon, Stefan and Elena live together in Elena's lake house peacefully.

The Final Battle

One hot day in Mystic Falls VA. mid July Elena, Stefan and Damon are taking a walk through Mystic Falls graveyard. Elena says "this is where my mom Isabel died." She points to the grave. Then out of nowhere Katherine, Elijah, and Klaus attack them. Elijah looks at Elena and says "it's the doppelganger. Kill her." Katherine and Klaus run toward Stefan and Damon. Klaus pulls out a piece of wood and jams it into Damon's heart. Damon goes down. Stefan is too busy to see his brother dying. Elijah grabs Elena and runs her into a pole. Stefan sees what is happening and goes to help. He runs toward Damon's body. He bends down and touches the body. He has no pulse. Stefan is sad. He let his brother die. Stefan then runs toward Elena and helps her up. The two of them run to Damon's body. Elena grabs a stick and cuts her wrists. She lets the blood drip into his mouth. They wait. Twenty minutes pass and nothing. An hour goes by and still nothing. Stefan says "Elena he is dead." Elena says "no he is not." She starts crying. After another hour Damon still does not move. After two hours Damon blinks and then his eyes close. He is dead. Stefan and Elena leave the graveyard. Back at the lake house Stefan starts to cry. Stefan says "we have to bring Damon back to life." Elena agrees with him. They walk back to the graveyard where Katherine Elijah and Klaus are waiting. They battle. The three evil vampires survive. Elena and Stefan survive. Back at the lake house Stefan and Elena are having a nice candle light dinner. The next day at Klaus's house Katherine and Elijah are celebrating Damon's death. Elijah says to Katherine "I am so happy that Damon is dead." Katherine agrees. Klaus comes in with three glasses of blood. Klaus says "a toast to Damon Salvatore's death." The three of them raise their glasses. Katherine says "Klaus this is the best party ever." Elijah goes to Katherine and hugs her. The next day at Elena's lake house Stefan and Elena walk to the graveyard where the find the ashes of Damon's body. Katherine is there waiting with Klaus and Elijah. Elena yells out the signal. All of Elena and Stefan's friends come out of hiding. All of sudden Katherine yells "FIGHT." They run toward each other. They battle all night. Stefan says to Elena "I will protect you no matter what." Elena says "let's bury Damon's ashes." Stefan says "okay." Elena picks up the ashes and Stefan digs a hole and Elena puts the ashes in the hole. Stefan finds a rock and craves in it Here lies Damon Salvatore Birth unknown death July 18th 2001. Stefan and Elena cover the hole with dirt. Stefan puts the rock over the hole. Elena says "come on Stefan. We are going home." Stefan is too busy crying to hear Elena. Elena has never seen Stefan cry like that. Stefan sees Elena and says "no way Elena. I am staying here with my brother." Elena finally says "Stefan come on. It will be okay." Stefan gets up and they walk out of the graveyard. Back at the lake house Elena confronts Stefan by writing him a love poem. Katherine sees them hugging and decides to smash the window. Elena sees her and pushes Stefan out of the way. Katherine runs toward Elena and she pushes her away. She lands next to Stefan. Stefan sees her and yells over to Elena "let's get out of here." Elena hears him and says "I can't move." Stefan sees Damon's ghost and Klaus. Klaus is looking Elena in the eyes and told her not to move. Stefan goes over to Klaus and Klaus pushes him into a wooden nail killing him. Klaus grabs Elena and says to Katherine "let's bring her back to my place." Katherine grabs Klaus's hand and they walk back to Klaus's place. When they get there Klaus puts Elena in a chair and puts her in a trance. Klaus says to Elena "you are evil. Stefan is not your husband." Elena says "yes master." Klaus finally has Elena and the cruse is broken. Back at Elena's lake house Stefan and Elena's kids see their dad's body on the ground. Kim yells "daddy wake up." Stefan J.R. says to Kim "he is dead Kim." Kim says "no he is not." Kim looks around and sees that Elena is not there. Kim asks "where is mommy?" Stefan J.R. says "I don't know." Then they hear a knock on the door. They answer it and outside are Klaus, Katherine and Elena. Without knowing what they are Kim invites them in. Katherine says to Kim "thanks for inviting us in." Now you will die." Katherine grabs Kim and snaps her neck. Klaus looks at Elena and says "kill your son." Elena says "yes master." Elena grabs her son and snaps his neck. Elijah walks in and sees what is happening. He is very proud of them. He sees Elena and asks "what is she doing here?" Klaus answers "she is one of us sir. I turned her evil. She will do anything I say. Watch." He says to Elena "hug Katherine and tell her you love her." Elena says "yes master." She goes over to Katherine and hugs her then tells her I love you. Elijah is proud. He goes over to Klaus and says "good job." Klaus says "thank you sir." Elijah says to Klaus "make Elena go to the graveyard and unbury Damon Salvatore's ashes and bring him back to life. Then have her turn him evil." Klaus says "that is not possible sir. Damon Salvatore is dead. I can not have Elena do that. Only the powers of the original vampires have the power to do that." Elijah says "I do not care. If you disobey me I will kill you." Klaus says "okay I will have her do that." Before he can tell Elena what Elijah said Elena breaks the spell. Elena looks around and sees Katherine, Klaus and Elijah. She screams and Katherine goes over to her and picks up a piece of wood that is on the ground. She jams it hard into Elena's heart. Elena screams. Elijah asks "what was that for?" Katherine says "she broke the spell. She was going to call the cops on us." Elijah looks at Klaus and says "Katherine has a point." Klaus looks at Elena and says to Elijah "we need to put her back under the spell." Elijah goes over to Elena and looks her in the eye and says "you are evil. You are one of us." Elena says "yes master." Elijah pulls the wood out and heals Elena. Elena says "thank you master." Katherine looks at Elijah and leaves the house. Elena goes after her and says "Wait Katherine. I need your help bringing my husband back to life." Katherine looks at Elena and asks "why me?" Elena answers "I don't want them to know that they did not put me under the trance." Katherine says "alright I will help." They rush back into the lake house and Katherine looks around to make sure no one else was in the house. Katherine then looks around and sees Stefan's body. Katherine grabs Elena and brings her over to the body. They lean over the body and Katherine says to Elena "give me your hand." Elena lets Katherine grab her hand and Katherine leans over the wound. She takes out the wooden nail and says to Elena "close your eyes and repeat after me." Katherine and Elena say the living dead spell and Stefan comes back to life. Stefan looks and sees Katherine and asks Elena "what is she doing here?" Elena answers "she helped me bring you back to life." Stefan goes over to Katherine and says "get out of here." Katherine begins to exit the lake house when Elena stops her. She looks at Stefan and says "she can help us bring Damon back to life." Stefan says "Elena Damon is gone." She sits down and starts crying. Katherine says "see you guys later." She leaves. Elena looks at Stefan and says "you happy now. There goes our only chance of getting Damon back and killing Elijah and Klaus." Stefan ignores her and smells something foul. He gets up and walks into the kitchen. He sees the bodies of their kids. He panics. Elena goes over to him and sees the bodies. She quickly calls the police. When they get there Officer Dan says "they were killed by vampires. Their necks were snapped." Elena thanks him and he exits. That night Stefan and Elena are celebrating their one year anniversary of their marriage at Bob's Ice Cream Place. Stefan is happy that Elena and he have been together one whole year. The two of them live together in Elena's lake house.

The Sacrifice

One hot summer day in Mystic Falls Va. Elena Gilbert and her boyfriend Stefan Salvatore were walking home from school. When they get back to the Salvatore Boardinghouse Damon is waiting for them. Damon says to Elena "Elena I want to talk to my little brother alone. Can you go in the other room?" Elena says "okay Damon." Elena goes into the kitchen. Damon looks at Stefan and says "Klaus came by earlier today and said the sacrifice goes down tonight. He already has his werewolf and his vampire. All he needs is the moonstone and the doppelganger. Which is Elena." Stefan is shocked. He won't let Elena die. He asks Damon "who are the vampire and the werewolf?" Damon answers "Caroline Forbes is the vampire and Tyler Smallwood is the werewolf." A few minutes later there is a knock on the door. Jeremy and Jenna are outside and Jenna says "We came to take Elena home." Damon says "hang on one minute. I will go get her." He walks into the kitchen and says to Elena "your brother and your aunt are here to pick you up." She walks out to the living room and he says to the brothers "see you later." They leave. Back at Jenna's house Jenna tells Elena and Jeremy to wash up for dinner. Elena goes upstairs and Stefan is waiting for her in her room. Stefan says "Elena you have to come with me right now. You are in danger." Elena says "alright Stefan I will go with you." They leave and on their way back to the boardinghouse Klaus grabs Elena. He drags her to Old Creek Woods were Katherine and Lucy Bennet are waiting. Caroline and Tyler are sitting on the ground surrounded by circles of fire. Klaus throws Elena on the ground and Lucy puts a circle around her. Back at the Salvatore Boardinghouse John, Jenna, Stefan, Mason, Damon, Elijah, Jeremy and Bonnie are all trying to come up with a plan to save Elena's life. Damon comes up with an idea that Stefan should switch places with Caroline and Jenna should switch places with Elena. Stefan says "that plan will never work Damon." Damon looks at him and says "you got a better plan little brother?" Stefan says "no I don't." Damon says "that settles it." He looks at John Gilbert and says to him "take Bonnie down to Old Creek Woods. I will stay here with these guys." He points to the rest of the gang. John says "Alright Damon. Just don't let anything happen to them." Damon says "I won't." He smiles. John and Bonnie leave. Back in Old Creek Woods Klaus is getting ready to break the cruse. He goes over to the 1st circle which is holding Tyler. He grabs Tyler and jams his hand into his chest. He rips his heart out. He then hands Tyler's heart to Lucy. He later goes to the 2nd circle which is holding Caroline. Lucy hands him a piece of wood and he jams it into Caroline's heart. Elena sees everything that is going on and she starts to cry. Klaus finally gets to the last circle where Elena is crying. Then out of nowhere Stefan appears and says "let her go Klaus." Klaus says "no way St. Stefan. I need her to break the cruse." He moves Elena's hair and he vamps out. Then he bites her neck and starts to drink her blood. Stefan sees everything and he starts to cry. Elena whimpers and Klaus lets go and Elena falls to the ground. Stefan goes to Elena's body and he grabs it. He puts her lifeless body over his shoulders. He then walks back to the boardinghouse. On the way they see John and Bonnie. Bonnie asks Stefan "Is Elena okay?" Stefan answers "Bonnie she is dead." Bonnie starts to cry and John confronts her. They walk down into the woods where Klaus is waiting. Bonnie then casts the "Death Spell" that can kill an original vampire but it does not work because the cruse is already broken. Stefan decides to leave Elena's body in the river where she will be peaceful. Stefan then walks back to the boardinghouse where Damon is waiting. Stefan says to Damon "It is too late the cruse is already broken." Damon does not listen to him because Elijah is threatening to kill him. Stefan says "Elijah leave him alone. He is not the enemy Klaus is." Elijah ignores him and jams a piece of wood into Damon's heart. Stefan runs over to his brother and Damon says to Stefan "Elena is alive. She is down by the lake. She had my blood in her system." Stefan says "I am not leaving you." Damon says "Stefan go." Stefan leaves and goes to the lake where Elena is waiting for him. Stefan hugs her and says to her "I love you Elena." Elena agrees with him. Stefan and Elena go back to the boardinghouse and they find Damon's body. They are too late. Damon is dead. Elena goes over to the body and cries. One of her tears lands on Damon and he wakes up. Elena is so happy that Damon is okay. Elena looks and sees Katherine sitting on the chair. She says "Hello Elena. I thought you were dead?" Elena answers "I was but thanks to Damon. I came back to life." Katherine asks "what did Damon do?" Elena answers "he fed me his blood." Katherine gets up and walks out of the house. Elena, Stefan, Damon, Jenna, Jeremy, Bonnie, Mason, John and Caroline's mom all go to Caroline and Tyler's funeral. Stefan looks at Elena's neck and sees that there is a small cut. He knows what that means. It means Klaus shared his blood with Elena. Stefan taps Elena's shoulder and says "Elena we need to go." Elena says "no way Stefan." She slaps him and he reacts by grabbing her hand. He then looks at her veins. Her veins are a purple blue color. He knows when an original vampire shares their blood with a human it turns their vein color a full purple. Elena looks at Stefan and grabs him by his neck. She says "St. Stefan. Thank you for loving me but there is one thing you forgot. Vampires can't love." She vamps out and tears into his neck with one of her fangs. She lets go of him and they start fighting. Elena picks up a piece of wood and jams it into Stefan's heart. He dies within seconds. Elena sees what she has done and starts to cry. One of her tears lands on his wound and he wakes up. Stefan, Damon, and Elena all live a nice happy life in the Salvatore Boardinghouse.

The Return of Katherine

One night in New York City while Elena and Stefan were out hunting Katherine decides to stop by. Damon is in the house when he hears a knock on the door. He answers it and Katherine says "Damon let me in I need to talk to you." Damon says "no way Katherine I am not stupid." Katherine ignores him and says one more time "Damon let me in." Damon invites her in and she says "you dummy. You have just put yourself in danger. I am going to kill you." At that moment Katherine grabs Damon by his dark brown hair and throws him against the wall. Damon screams at her. Katherine picks him up and bites his neck. Damon pulls away. Katherine grabs him and throws him up in the air and lets him fall head first into the floor. Twenty minutes pass and Elena and Stefan come home and see Damon lying on the floor. They see Katherine she is laughing and standing over his body. Stefan looks at Katherine and asks "what happen to Damon?" Katherine says "I killed him." Stefan looks at her and starts to run toward her. She grabs him and says to Elena "you don't want to miss this." She lets go of Stefan and he runs to Damon. Stefan bends down to touch him and he grabs his arm. Stefan sees that Katherine grabbed Elena and bit her neck. Elena falls to the ground and Stefan runs to her. Katherine grabs Stefan and says to him "you are dead meat." Stefan looks at her and sees that Elena is still alive. Elena yells to Stefan "help me." Stefan runs to her and helps her by giving her blood. Elena gets up and hugs Stefan. Stefan asks her "are you okay?" Elena says "I am okay thanks to you." Damon gets up and goes to Stefan and says "we have to get out of here." Stefan agrees with him. He looks at Elena and says "we have to go." Elena says to Stefan "no I am staying here with my new family." Stefan looks at Damon and says "we need to get Elena away from Katherine. She has turned Elena evil." Damon agrees. Stefan and Damon come up with a plan. Damon sneaks up behind Katherine and grabs her. Stefan grabs Elena. Katherine looks at Elena and says "kill him." Elena says "with pleasure." Elena grabs a piece of wood and jams it into Stefan's heart. Stefan goes down. Katherine spits in Damon's face and runs to Elena and says to her "great job Elena". Damon runs to Stefan and Stefan says weak "get Elena home. I will be fine." Damon says "Stefan I am not leaving without you." Stefan says "go Damon." Damon ignores him. Upstairs Elena and Katherine are happy that Stefan is dead. Damon goes upstairs and grabs Elena. Without knowing what will happen if Elena found out Stefan is dead he takes her downstairs where the body is. Elena looks at it and asks "I did that?" Damon says "yes you did." Elena looks down at Stefan who is still barely alive and says "I am so sorry for tying to kill you." Stefan says weakly "it is okay Elena. I know you did not mean to." At that moment he stops breathing and his heart stops beating. They are too late. Stefan is dead. Back at Elena's lake house Damon tries to confront Elena. Elena is all alone. She killed the man of her dreams. That night Elena comes up with an idea. She opens her window and jumps out of it. After she jumped out of the window she walks to Klaus's house. Inside the house is Stefan's dead body. Elena looks around to make sure no one else is home. After she checks the whole house she grabs a piece of wood and jams it right into her own heart. She goes down. The next morning Damon goes upstairs to wake up Elena only to find she is not there. Her window is open. Stefan looks at Damon and asks "why is Elena's window open?" Damon answers "I have no idea." Stefan looks out the window and sees Elena. Damon asks "what are you doing down there?" Elena says "I jumped out the window to die." Stefan jumps out the window and helps Elena. Elena ignores him and walks back to Klaus's house. Stefan looks at Damon and says "Elena is still evil." Damon says "yeah she is." Stefan and Damon walk back to their house. When they get there they see Katherine, Klaus and Elijah there. Elena is there with them. Katherine looks at Elena and says "kill Stefan." Elena says "I won't do it." Klaus grabs Elena and looks at her. He says "you are evil Elena and you need to kill Stefan." Elena pulls away and says "I am sorry Klaus but I won't kill Stefan." Elijah looks at Elena and says "do it." Elena looks at Elijah and says "no I won't." Stefan grabs Elena's hand and walks her back to their house. When they get there Damon looks at Elena and says "she has a spell on her. Don't touch her." Stefan grabs her hand and leads her to a chair. Elena kicks Stefan and he lets go of her. Stefan grabs Elena and throws her into the chair. He runs over to the chair and ties her in. Elena wiggles and wiggles. Stefan asks her "why did Katherine turn you evil?" Elena says "it is none of your business." Damon walks over and smacks Elena across the face. Elena looks at Damon and asks "why did you smack me?" Damon responds "you are evil Elena." Elena looks at Damon and she says "I'm not evil." Damon responds "yes you are Elena. Klaus has you under a spell." Elena ignores him. Stefan looks at his brother and then at Elena. Stefan says "Elena you can fight it." Elena responds "I can't Stefan. The spell is too strong." Stefan looks Elena in the eye and says "you are not evil." Elena looks at him and responds "go away Stefan. I have a new family." Stefan says to Elena "I am your boyfriend." Elena says "I have no boyfriend." Stefan says "Elena fight the spell." Elena looks at Stefan again and starts crying. Stefan looks at Elena and says "don't cry baby girl. I'm glad you are okay." Elena says "thank you Stefan." Damon looks at Elena and notices something. Stefan sees that Elena smells really good. Damon walks over to her and smells it too. Stefan asks "what is that great smell?" Elena says "it is my new perfume. You like?" Damon and Stefan say "we like it." Elena says "thanks. It is called the smell of victory." Damon looks at Stefan and says "we have fallen right into a trap." Elena says "you guys are dummies. I am not Elena. I'm Katherine." Stefan runs at her but she grabs him. Damon looks at her and says "Stefan we need to kill Katherine if we want to get Elena back." Stefan looks at Damon and says "I will kill her." Damon says "alright." Stefan kicks Katherine and she lets go of him. Stefan grabs Katherine and throws her against the wall. She falls right onto a wooden nail. She dies. They move the body and see a trap door. Stefan opens it only to find Elena. She is tied up. Stefan jumps down there and unties Elena. Elena hugs Stefan. Damon looks down and asks "Elena are you okay? What happen?" Elena says "after Klaus put me under the spell to make me think I was evil Katherine took my place." Stefan says "Elena you had me scared to death." Elena says "Stefan I could not do anything. Klaus would have killed me if I did not give him what he wanted." Stefan asks "what did you give him Elena?" Elena answers "the moonstone." Stefan asks "do you realize you have just given Klaus part of breaking the sun and the moon cruse?" Elena says "Stefan I did not know about the cruse. Klaus made me forget everything." Stefan says "okay Elena." Damon says "we need to get Elena out of here." Stefan says "no way Damon not until we get the moonstone back." Damon says "Stefan come on. Forget about the stupid moonstone." Stefan ignores him and he grabs Elena's hand and they walk out of the house. Damon follows and grabs Elena's other hand and pulls her back. Stefan fells the tug and looks at his brother. Damon says "Stefan if you really love Elena you will let me help her." Stefan says "no way Damon." Damon takes Elena back into Klaus's house. When Damon takes Elena back into Klaus's house Elena pulls away. Damon grabs her hand and looks her in the eye and says "don't move Elena." Elena looks at Stefan and says "Stefan tell your brother to leave me alone." Stefan looks at Elena and then at Damon "leave her alone Damon." Damon backs away from Elena and goes after his brother. Stefan looks at his brother and he attacks. Damon pushes Elena out of the way and attacks his brother. Stefan pushes Damon away. Damon gets mad at his brother and goes after Elena. Elena sees that Damon is under a trance. Elena goes to Stefan's side and tells him that Damon is under a trance. Stefan says "the only to break the trance on Damon is to kill Klaus." Elena looks at Stefan and says "no way. If you kill Klaus you will die too." Stefan says "I don't care. I want my brother back." Elena says "Stefan don't kill Klaus." Stefan ignores Elena and goes to Klaus's house and kills him with a dagger dipped in white ash. Klaus dies and Damon comes out of the trance. Damon sees what he has done and says "I am so sorry." Stefan says "Damon it is okay." Damon hugs Stefan and then Elena. The three of them live together in Elena's lake house and then they move out. They move to Mystic Falls VA. There they move into a nice house and they live together a nice normal life.

The Salvatore and Gilbert Wedding

One sunny day in Mystic Falls Va. Elena Gilbert was getting ready to go out with her friends when her boyfriend Stefan Salvatore walks in and says "Elena we have been dating for eight months now. I think it is time for a wedding and for us to get married." Elena says "Stefan I agree with you but when are we going to have the wedding and where?" Stefan says "we can have the wedding on your birthday and we can have it right here where you grew up. Fell's Church." Elena agrees with him again. Then Damon walks in and says "Elena Bonnie is here to take you to the mall." Elena says "thanks Damon" and leaves. Damon sees his brother pull out a ring and asks him "what is the ring for little brother?" Stefan answers "it is for Elena. We are getting married in two weeks." Damon is shocked. He lost his Princess Of Darkness to his brother. Damon looks at his brother and says "you can't have Elena. She is mine." Stefan says "Damon she is mine and there is nothing you can do about it." Damon smacks Stefan and Stefan reacts by smacking him back. A few hours later Elena comes home only to hear Stefan and Damon fighting. She walks upstairs and walks in on the fight. She screams "Stop it. This is stupid." Damon says "Elena you are with me not Stefan." Stefan then says "Elena you are mine not Damon's." Elena then says "Stop both of you. I love both of you but I love Stefan more." Stefan is happy to hear that. Damon is really mad when Elena says she loves Stefan more that he decides to stab his brother in the heart with a metal rod. Elena sees what he did and says "get out of here." Damon leaves and Elena pulls the rod out. Stefan says "I am so sorry." Elena says "it is okay. You are going to be okay." Stefan looks at Elena and smiles. Elena smiles back at him. Stefan kisses her and Elena kisses him back. Stefan starts to cry and then Elena starts to cry. One of her tears lands on Stefan's hand and heals him. Stefan gets up and says to Elena "Damon is mad at me. He wanted you to himself but I took you. You have to stay away from him." Elena agrees with him. Elena then looks at Stefan and says "I love you but Damon fed me his blood to save my life." Stefan says "I saw everything that happen." Elena hugs Stefan. Stefan hugs her back. Downstairs Damon is cleaning his wounds when Jenna and Ric walk in. Damon hides from Ric because Ric is a vampire hunter. Jenna says "Ric there is no vampires here. Let's go." Ric says "Jenna you are protecting the Salvatore brothers. I know that they are vampires." Jenna says "I am not protecting them." Ric goes upstairs and sees Stefan with Elena. He says "Elena get away from him. He is a vampire." Elena looks at Ric and says "I know. He told me." Ric looks at Elena who is going into her vampire form. Ric starts to pull out his stake gun and shoot Stefan and Elena in the heart. Damon grabs Ric and snaps his neck. Damon looks at Elena and says "Elena you are not allowed to vamp out when there is a vampire hunter in the house." Elena says "I know Damon but Stefan cut himself and he told me to drink his blood." Damon ignores her. Two weeks pass Elena and Stefan are getting ready for the wedding. Bonnie gets Elena's blue dress with a pink bow around the waist. Stefan is in his black suit. The limo pulls up and Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Jenna, Stefan, and Damon get in. When they get to Fells Church they all get out and walk in. At 4:58pm Stefan and Elena are married. Elena is super happy to be with Stefan and Stefan is happy to be with Elena. After the wedding they go back to the boardinghouse and Elena and Stefan are upstairs kissing. Damon is downstairs when he hears a knock on the door. He answers it. Outside is Elijah, Klaus and Katherine. Katherine says "Damon we came to give Elena her wedding present." Damon says "leave it outside and I will take it upstairs to her." They leave the present. Damon grabs the present and brings it inside. He sets it down on the table and pours himself a cup of whiskey. Elena says to Stefan "Stefan cut yourself so I can drink your blood again." Stefan cuts himself and Elena drinks. Damon walks upstairs and says "sorry to interrupt but Elena I have a present for you." Elena takes the box and opens it. Inside the box is a necklace that will protect her from the sun. Elena loves it. Stefan helps her put it on. They all live happy in the Boardinghouse with no problems.

The Dedications

I would like to dedicate this book to the following people

The Staff at Valley West

My parents

My best Friend Brittany O

My grandparents

Lindsey Robinson

Amanda Tatro

The Staff at ELHS

My Friends at ELHS

My Friends at Valley West


End file.
